


Pouncing time

by Nathamuel



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a wedding and a padawan lost and found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pouncing time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/gifts).



> This is for [thrandythefabulous](http://thrandythefabulous.tumblr.com/) who is the absolute best and encourages me to write a lot of QuiObi. :D This is not beta’ed, so pls forgive me any mistakes. Inspired by [this](http://ref4drawing.tumblr.com/post/138097236686).

The party was in full swing. Across the room, Qui-Gon saw the groom, who had made an impression as a cool and serious man the previous day, swing his bride around the dance floor. They were laughing freely, eyes bright and happy and around them the crowd cheered for them.

Being witness to a wedding was usually among the easiest and most pleasant missions a Jedi could get, as long as both sides were willing. And in this case the heirs to the two biggest kingdoms on this planet had not only consented to join these kingdoms in marriage but had also formed a strong connection on a more personal level. The Force was singing in the castle with the force presence of so many happy individuals. The tall Jedi could sense no disquiet anywhere in his vicinity.

Qui-Gon hid his smile behind a glass of a clear, alcoholic beverage this planet’s inhabitants liked to serve on festivities like this. Most of the guests were already in a state of inebriation and he had not seen his Padawan anywhere for the last two hours. On the last glimpse he had been dancing with the bride’s little sister, a girl of 10 years who had been starry-eyed in the face of such a handsome young man.

Not that Qui-Gon could fault her. His padawan had grown mature in the last year, though his cheeky side prevailed now and then. Still, it was unbecoming of a Jedi Master not to know where his charge had run off to. 

A sweep through the hall and gardens did not reveal his padawan anywhere. Worry gnawed at Qui-Gon though he had reasons to believe that it was unfounded. This planet had been peaceful for more than a dozen years, the Jedi’s presence at this wedding only a precaution of the overly worried father of the groom, the king. Obi-Wan was experienced and mature enough not to get into trouble, Qui-Gon told himself as he made his way to their shared quarters. A meditation before he retired to his bed would do wonders for his agitation.  
Qui-Gon palmed open the door and stepped into the dimly lit room, shrugging out of his robe as he walked into his bedroom. 

There was not even a warning of the Force when a body barreled into him, but Qui-Gon had seen the movement out of the corner of his eyes. He twisted around so that at least it was his back that hit the mattress first instead of his face when his padawan toppled him.  
Qui-Gon cursed while Obi-Wan laughed. Just like that, his worry evaporated.

“Got you, Master!” he crowed with only a little slur to his voice.

“You are drunk, padawan.” Qui-Gon said mildly. His hands settled on Obi-Wan’s waist, steadying him as he held his belly and nearly toppled to the side with how hard he was laughing. 

“That I am.” Obi-Wan agreed, still smiling with his eyes bright with mirth. Thanks to their Jedi training it was easy to push toxins out of their bodies quickly, lessening their effect. Which meant that Obi-Wan wanted to be drunk. Qui-Gon couldn’t fault him. It was his padawan’s birthday after all and a wedding was as good a reason as any to drink and be merry. 

With Obi-Wan a happy and loose weight on top of him, Qui-Gon could see the appeal as well.  
Warm breath brushed over the side of his face as Obi-Wan leaned closer. “Do you have a present for me?” he whispered with a cheeky smile. His eyes shone with a warmth and love that set Qui-Gon’s own heart alight. 

“Of course I have.” Qui-Gon answered in kind and closed the gap between them to kiss Obi-Wan.


End file.
